The beat of love
by birthofthecool
Summary: Flamebird is Batwoman's new partner. Soon she finds that she wants to be more though. Will Kate Kane give her a chance? And will a power hungry Mad Hatter spell doom for the new crime-fighting duo? Rated M for sexual content and swearing. Warning! Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's ramblings:**

**This story is set directly after Batwoman's run in Detective comics. Since so far I was not even able to get the zero issue of her new series, I have no idea wether she actually partner's up with Flamebird. However, I wish she would. **

**I've always had a soft spot for Bette Kane and while I admit to not having read any earlier appearances, seeing her rare guest-spots in Titans related comic (since I started reading DC in the nineties), I always felt that Nightwing acted like a real jerk towards her. **

**I am not going to defend the romance between the two women, just explaining why I thought it possible. **

**If you do not like Yuri, bugger off!**

**a) They may call themselves cousins, but there is no blood relation.**

**b) Songbirds background does allow the possibility of her being bisexual. You know, open-minded socialite…**

**c) I see some similarities between Kate and Dick Grayson, so I thought Bette could fall for her too.**

**X**

**_Disclaimer: Every rose has its thorns and I own no DC characters, DC does and I am not even implying I do._**

**And please people, do review. The more feedback I get, the sooner I will finish work on the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

**The beat of love**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 1:**

**X**

**The heat of love**

**X**

The afternoon already started to turn into evening, when Kate finally ended the training session, or "torture" as Bette called it.

Her grey sport-top and jogging shorts looked a much darker colour now, as thoroughly sweated through as they were.

"You definitely have the skills Bette. What you lack is a certain killer instinct, an "edge." I've no doubt you really want this, but I'm just not certain if it's possible to teach you what you are missing, in a short amount of time."

The pale marble-like face of the woman who had taken the moniker and the mask of Batwoman did not show wether she was disappointed or not about what she perceived as failure on Bette's part.

Yet, the young blonde-haired woman was sure, that her cousin actually **was **disappointed. The problem was that four hours of Kate's "fight school" did not leave her much energy, to worry about it now.

"Can I just hit the shower first? Then you can continue to scold me all you want."

She asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

"I wasn't scolding you; I was just trying to explain.

I mean, I can see the effort you but into it and I know all about, wanting to make a fresh start."

The blonde just nodded, grabbed her sports bag and vanished into the bathroom.

X

Fifteen minutes later, she reappeared, wearing blue shorts and a tight black tee shirt. She had a towel wrapped around her still damp hair, was barefoot and so left wet footprints on the wooden floor.

She heard the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard and followed it around the core of the room, where a tree grew behind the walls, to her cousin's computer set up.

X

She found Kate staring at her monitor screen, apparently going over some files.

Kate was wearing black knee-length leggings and a black tank top. The dark colour corresponded great with the exquisite pale skin.

Bette's heartbeat hitched up a few paces, something that happened more and more often in the last few weeks, whenever her eyes fell on the pale redhead.

For a moment she wondered, watching Kate's slender fingers racing over the keyboard, how it would feel to have these same fingers running over her body.

She quickly shook her head, as if she could shake out these thoughts.

Just where did these ideas come from anyway?

It wasn't as if she never tried it with another woman, but she usually preferred guys. Besides, Kate was her cousin.

All that was left to do was to get rid of the small annoying voice that kept reminding her, that they weren't blood related.

X

Kate turned her chair around, looked at Bette and raised an eyebrow.

"Was the shower too hot?"

"Wh-what?"

"You're face. It is all red. Was your shower too hot´?"

"Maybe. Or maybe my circulatory system is still running high, because of the long training."

She grinned quickly trying to change the subject.

"So what are you doing?"

She nodded to the monitor and walked to stand behind her cousin, to look over her shoulder at the screen.

"Just looking for clues to the Mad Hatter's hide-out, but so far nothing has turned up."

"Then we are going on patrol tonight, to search for him?"

Kate sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think so, no. After five nights spent running around in circles, I guess we need to think about something else for a while."

"Oh, okay!"

Then the blonde added with new vigour.

"Want to order some pizza then and watch a movie?"

"That's not exactly my favourite pastime, Bette."

The blonde-haired woman pouted and pleaded.

"C'mon, who doesn't like Pizza, Kate? And I'll let you choose the movie. It doesn't have to be a chick flick."

Kate rose from her chair and stretched, her top clearly showing the shape of her beautiful breasts and her nipples, through the thin fabric, when she arched her upper torso backwards.

Bette found her eyes drawn to the two ample mounds, her tongue unconsciously licking her lips.

Just what was going on with her?

X

Yes, she'd spent a lot of time thinking about the other woman, during the last few weeks, but always concerning their activities as Gotham's new all-female crime fighting duo, or so she told herself.

Yet now it seemed that for the last week, she'd found herself constantly checking out Kate's body. Breasts, ass, legs, her toned stomach, everything.

In addition, the feeling of arousal she experienced while doing so, made it clear, that it was more than just admiring another woman's nice body.

None of this was helped by the fact that she usually saw her cousin in her skin-tight Batwoman get-up or in scant sportswear.

X

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kate answered her.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this. I'm meeting Maggie this evening."

As always when she heard her cousin speak about her new budding love interest, Bette's mood soured instantly.

"A date?"

"Yes, dinner and dancing."

"Great. Marvellous! I'm gonna hurry up and change and leave you to your fun and games."

Kate frowned, focusing her attention on her blonde cousin.

"Don't be so pissed, Bette. We can have a movie night next time."

"'Kay." Bette sat on the only other chair near the computer and pulled her legs up to her chest, until her feet rested on the seat.

She gave her hair a last rub down with the towel, before she discarded it on the ground.

She propped up her head on her knees, wrapped her arms around her legs and stared listlessly into nothing.

"So… another date with Sawyer… Is this getting serious?"

She asked casually, realizing just at this moment that she wished very much it didn't.

The redhead looked as if she was seriously considering her question.

"I guess so. It seems we fit quite well, but I'm still reluctant to start a serious relationship with another cop."

She paused one moment, to think about what she had just said.

"No, it's not fair to Maggie, when I compare her with Renee. And I really do like her. So maybe I'll just wait and see what today leads to."

Bette jumped from her chair.

"Fine. I'll hurry up and disappear. I wouldn't want to keep you from getting ready for Sawyer."

X

Somehow she felt angry and betrayed, it was even worse, because she knew quite well; she had no right to feel this way.

Besides, she did not feel more for Kate than friendship, or not?

She attempted to storm away, but was held back by a rather rough grip on her arm.

Kate's grip was so strong that it hurt, but still the blonde felt a warm shiver run down her spine at the touch. She turned halfway around, and looked at her cousin.

"_Oops!" _She thought. _"What did I do wrong now? She looks seriously pissed off."_

"That's really enough, Bette. Whenever Maggie is mentioned, you make a face or get angry.

I know we didn't see each other as often as now in the past, but you never acted like this before.

You are not turning into a bigot, are you?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid. I just wanted to spend the evening with you.

I mean I'm glad you took me in as a partner, but I… You know I wanted us to spend more time as friends as well.

If you don't want that, I'll deal with it."

Kate's blue eyes pried into her own blue orbs.

"I'm not so sure. I know of course, that I've been rather brash sometimes, before you figured out I'm Batwoman, but that's been a while now.

Are you positively sure there isn't more to this?"

"Maybe I just don't like her. Maybe she rubs me the wrong way."

She turned away again to leave for good, but Kate pulled her back.

Bette lost her footing on her bare feet and tumbled while turning, right into the redhead's arms.

Instantly she was aware of the warm body against her, of Kate's warm, fresh breath on her face.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked onto each other and Kate, probably gentler than she originally intended, asked softly.

"Why?"

"Ah. Erm, I-I don't, I'm not…"

Bette stuttered and turned her eyes away from Kate's penetrating gaze, to find the resolve to answer.

"Maybe I don't want her to be your girlfriend…"

She whispered quietly.

"Why? I really don't get it. What's it to you?"

And finally, with this question suddenly everything fell into the right place inside Bette's mind.

Her dislike of Maggie Sawyer, her reaction to Kate's body, the wish to spend more and more time with the redhead, all of it started to make sense.

"M-maybe it's b-because I w-want to be in her place?"

She breathed, just loud enough to be heard and felt her face turn a deep red.

Without planning to, her hand moved up to Kate's face and barely touching, her fingers traced a line across the other woman's cheek.

Looking deep into Kate's eyes, she closed the gap between their lips.

Kate tasted almost like she had expected her to, kind of bittersweet and minty.

The blonde-haired woman kissed her cousin gentle and tenderly.

Soon she broke the kiss and, breathing heavily, she stared intently into her cousin's face.

The redhead just blinked, to stunned to react.

Bette resumed giving her short, sweet kisses, until she felt Kate return them. While her hands dropped from the blonde's shoulders to her waist, pulling her a little closer in.

The kisses started to get longer and more passionate and Bette closed her eyes.

Then, abruptly Kate shoved her away.

Bette whimpered disappointed, and tried to move closer to her again, but Kate held her at arms length.

X

"What are you doing? You are not a lesbian. You don't love women."

Bette did not know what to answer, all she knew was, that she wanted to kiss Kate again.

"I know I'm not. I mean I am… I…"

"Stop it, Bette! I am not your plaything. Your little adventure!"

"It's not like that. I've been with girls before. I…"

"Shut up! I'm not going to be your little lesbian fantasy. Grow up and take things seriously."

This hit Bette like a punch to the stomach. It sounded too much, like what Nightwing always told her.

The blonde girl paled, until she was almost as white as her cousin was.

Just like Nightwing really, but it hurt even more, because this time there was no truth in it at all."

"I see." She said monotonous. "I'm sorry."

Again, she turned to leave and was held back by Kate's voice.

"I-I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's just mo laughing matter to me."

Great. Another blow.

"It's Allright. I understand. Why would the part time super heroine, the niece of society Queen Cathy Kane be serious about something like love? She has to be flirty and capricious.

Loving someone for years and years and unrequited the whole time, proves that."

She felt tears start to run down her cheeks and quickly walked away, to keep them hidden.

X

She hurried back to the gym section of the loft to put on her sneakers and get her bag, all the time crying silently.

She realized that she had fallen in love with Kate and just like always the object of her affection had rejected her.

Even worse, she had believed that Kate knew her, but now her cousin had judged her just like everyone else.

X

Just before she reached the staircase, Kate ran in front of the blonde-haired girl, to stop her.

Upon seeing the tears in Bette's eyes, she looked seriously worried.

"Bette, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I was just angry about… Well, I'm not someone for some short fun, at least not with someone I care for."

"I don't…" Bette sniffed, her chin lowered to her chest.

"You don't what?"

The words almost stuck in her throat and came out so quiet they were almost inaudible.

"I didn't. I don't want to have fun."

"What? You don't want fun?"

Bette nodded silently.

"Bette, just look at me, when I am talking with you."

Kate gently caught the blonde's chin in her hand and lifted it until their eyes met, blue on blue again.

"So, what did you say?"

"I - I said, I don't want to have fun. This is serious for me.

T-that's why I don't like Sawyer. I'm jealous of her. I just didn't realize it before."

Kate's expression softened.

"But Bette, we are cousins… friends. "

"I-I know… but… I… I… I think I'm in love with you."

Kate gently wiped Bette's tear away.´

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

Bette caught her hand and kissed it, gently.

"But when I kissed you in the computer room, you kissed me back. I felt it."

Kate smiled.

"That's only natural. If someone is as beautiful as you are, kisses you, who wouldn't respond?"

Bette blushed, her hands closing around Kate's hand. She pressed it to her chest.

"S-so you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"I think you are gorgeous, Kate. Gorgeous.

My heart starts to race, whenever I'm near you.

Can't you feel it?"

The redhead could feel it, the problem was, and she could feel what was above Bette's racing heart, just as well. Her full, firm breasts. Plus, the tight T-Shirt showed quite clear, how aroused Bette felt at this moment.

"Can't you give me a chance, please?"

Bette moved forward until their bodies touched and wedged her right leg between Kate's.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, before she slowly leaned forward.

Kate gulped, why did this have to be so enticing?

Shyly and hesitantly, her lips closed in on Bette's and she could hear the blonde moan her name in bliss.

"Kate."

Catching the blonde-haired woman's chin in one hand, her right cupped her breast, as she began to kiss Bette more passionately.

She did not listen to the warning voice inside her anymore, only to the slowly raising lust.

The content sigh her actions elicited, created a warm feeling in her stomach.

To her surprise, she noticed that she enjoyed the kiss immensely as well, Bette's lips were soft and tasted sweet and fruity, her body trembling under the redhead's hands was to die for.

Kate had actually just started to kiss her, to show her cousin, that she was wrong, but now the thought of really starting something with her friend started to become quite tempting.

And Kate just loved how strong the blonde reacted every time she touched her.

X

She led her hand glide from Bette's cheek down over her body and the other from her breast, down to her thigh and to her back grabbing the blonde's firm ass and gently squeezing her cheeks.

Bette jerked forward her arms clinging to Kate's neck.

"Aaah! K-Kate. You drive me crazy. Your every touch makes me… Aah!"

Kate started to nibble at the base of Bette's neck, breathing in the scent of the blonde's fresh-showered skin, thereby effectively keeping her from speaking.

They stumbled a few steps back into the living room area of the loft and fell more than sat on the wide couch.

Using the short respite from her cousin's touch, Bette felt bolt and quickly, frantically stripped Kate of her top and Bra, while the redhead let the tip of her fingers slip under Bette's shirt and run up over her bare back.

Tracing a line of kisses from Kate's neck, the blonde moved her head down to her friend's breast and took one of the redhead's pale pink nipples in her mouth.

This time **her** efforts were rewarded by a small gasp from her cousin's mouth.

Bette traced the areola with her tongue, then flicked it over the hardening nub.

She had to stop her administrations for a moment, because Kate was trying to remove her shirt, but returned instantly to the pale redhead's tits.

Her left hand cupped her cousin's right breast, her thump massaging the nipple, while her mouth worked on the twin mound. She blew softly over the still wet skin of and around the bud.

Kate's body shivered under this caress and Bette pressed on, by gently biting on the stiff, erect nipple.

Kate grabbed her head with both hands and pulled the blonde girl back up to her lips, catching Bette's mouth in a hungry kiss.

At the same time, she let her hands wander down the blonde's body massaging the ample mounds over the sports bra.

Then her right hand continued her way down until she rubbed her fingers over Bette's lower lips.

The blonde's body jerked away from Kate's breast and she let out a small cry of pleasure, before she let her head sink against the redheads.

Her whole body pressing up against the other woman's frame.

Kate used the chance and the easy access it provided to open Bette's bra and slide it off her.

X

She moved her hands over the blonde's freed breasts, tracing the circle of her areolas. Using her index fingers and thumbs, she gently pinched the light brown nipples causing Bette to take in a sharp breath.

The blonde threw her head back again- and arching it further, further, pressed her breasts firmly into Kate's warm hands.

The redhead lowered her mouth to her lover's right nipple, filling her mouth with it and as much of the creamy flesh around it as possible.

Then her tongue darted playfully at the erect peak.

Bette's lustful moans became louder and louder but Kate did nothing to quiet her. Nobody was here to hear them and she found her moans so incredible erotic, she wanted to hear her blonde lover scream as loud as she was able to drive her.

X

Moving quickly she freed Bette from both her shorts and slip in one move, pulling them down, first to her knees and then further down to the blonde's ankles and off.

Kate planted a kiss on Bette's right foot and from there she slowly licked and kissed her way up, until her mouth reached the upper inner thigh of her lover.

The blonde's whole body trembled and shivered under the redhead's breath going over her most sensitive spot.

She had to clutch the fabric of the piece of furniture below her so hard, that it actually tore.

Kate paused a moment to take in the sight and smell of the shiny, wet, pink slit of the gorgeous woman laying under her.

She continued blowing softly over the glistening folds, enjoying the fact that this alone was enough to let the blonde woman moan and cry in pleasure.

„Kate, ohh! Please mmmh! Plea- aahh! Don't… t-tease me any… more!"

The blonde cried out under the sensual torture.

X

Kate looked up to the panting beauty's face and nodded smiling, before she gently stroke down the length of Bette's lower lips, parting them so she could slowly rub over her clitoris.

She grinned slightly as she felt the Blonde tense beneath her, a loud scream of pleasure escaping her lips.

She gently slipped her finger inside and Bette pushed her hips up as she did so, crying out again.

Kate withdrew her finger and then slipped in two at once, pumping slowly until Bette began to writhe even more beneath her. Kate moved up to kiss the beautiful blonde on the lips again, then down to kiss and lick her neck, gently biting down occasionally on the soft, toned skin. All the while, her fingers worked on her lover's pussy.

Bette was panting heavily already and Kate smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long.

The redhead was still amazed how strong and quick Bette reacted to her every touch.

She started to pump her fingers faster, moving her thumb, so it rubbed over Bette's clitoris with each movement, while her mouth reacquainted herself with one of the blonde's nipples again.

Letting her right hand work on the twin mound of soft, creamy flesh.

X

It took only seconds longer to push Bette over the edge. The blonde girl screamed out her pleasure as her climax washed over her.

Kate continued to caress her through the orgasm, and as Bette slowly began to relax, she smiled, lying down next to her and licking her moist fingers clean, relishing the taste of her new lover.

Bette blushed slightly as she saw her doing so and Kate just had to smile about this girlish reaction.

She was surprised to see the blonde-haired women eyes gaze at her with a look in them that could only be explained as full to the brim with love.

Kate felt her heart skip a beat and every thought about Maggie Sawyer that was left in her faded away.

She brought her hand up to Bette's cheek and began to tenderly caress her face.

And when the blonde pressed her cheek against Kate's hand and smiled lovingly at the redhead, Kate slowly leaned in and kissed her gently.

X

They stayed like this for some time, just enjoying the warmth of the budding feelings and the closeness between them.

Then Bette moved closer and whispered in Kate's ear.

„Thank you, Kate! That was… incredible. I love you. I know, I love you."

Unable to answer likewise, at this point, Kate opted just to kiss her again and then she replied.

„You know, hon' we're not finished. We've just started."

She pushed the blonde on her back again and quickly moved her mouth back to one of her ample breasts, while carefully inserting a finger between Bette's still wet founds.

_X_

Her tongue swirled around the instantly hardening bud, making Bette's breathing hitched. Kate switched her effort to the other awaiting breast while adding a second finger into her lovers soaked center.

"Oh god! Kate… don't stop! Don't ever stop."

Bette's body arched high from the couch.

The redhead removed her mouth from her friend's nipple to lick a long, wet line from the center of her breasts to her navel.

She paused there to swirl her tongue inside Bette's navel, making the blonde's hips buck against her hand.

Kate pulled her fingers entirely from Bette's body and heard her whine in frustration about the loss.

The redhead smirked at her lovers reaction as she moved her head lower, aligning her mouth at Bette's entrance.

"Don't worry, honey,"

Kate chuckled.

"Waiting makes it even better."

Her hands wrapped around the blonde's thighs and she kissed the inside of her leg, close but not close enough to where Bette so desperately wanted her to be.

The redhead decided that she had teased her enough.

The blonde moaned when Kate's tongue lapped across the entire length of her slit, from bottom to top, ending with a firm flick against her clit.

It made her whole body jerk again, so the pale girl decided to do it again. And again.

Bette's body began to writhe and shake again from the stimulation. Kate's tongue moved down into her folds, prying between them and searching out the coveted price within.

Once found, she pressed a pointed tongue against the little bead, causing her lover to squirm and writhe even more.

Then she trusted her tongue as deep into the blonde's folds as possible.

X

Kate could feel Bette's sex pulse and tighten around her tongue as she flailed it about vigorously, while the tanned woman cried her lust out in a loud scream.

She continued to lick and suck at the blonde's pulsing clit, while Bette moved her red-haired lover into better and better range of her own fingers until the redhead was directly on top of her.

Something told Kate that this position was what Bette wanted all along as she felt the other woman's dextrous tongue enter her wet core.

Kate thought for one moment about how wrong it was for her cousin and partner to be pleasuring her with her mouth, but that only served to add to the sensations of Bette's enthusiastic efforts and made her react in blissful lust.

She returned her focus to the blonde girl's pussy, resuming her prior ferocity as she coated her lips with the warm fluid of the ex-tennis-pro.

Both women let moans ring deep along their tongues into the other's core. Soon Bette's licks became jarring, impossibly hot.

Kate was on the verge of losing control of herself.

Rapidly she forced two fingers into Bette's tight, wet, cunt, as she sat up allowing the blonde perfect access to her own dripping hot pussy. Kate's breasts bounced freely as she forcefully penetrated Bette with her fingers.

All the while feeling her own slit penetrated by Bette's amazing tongue, as she pushed her hips back to let her lover reach even deeper.

It was only a matter of seconds before both women erupted into an almost-simultaneous, senses-shattering climax.

X

X

They continued to make love the whole evening, managing to reach Kate's bed at some time.

And Bette had the opportunity to thank her redheaded lover a few times.

Later they both lay naked under the warm blankets, Kate half on top of Bette's body, her head resting comfortable on the supple breasts of her friend and lover and one arm wrapped across her chest.

Bette was lost in thoughts.

On one hand she was so unbelievable happy after the deeply satisfying sex. It had been her best experience ever, as if her body was an instrument and Kate a musical genius playing it.

Moreover, her heart was filled with love for the beautiful, pale redhead sleeping in her arms.

Yet while she had told Kate again and again how much she loved her, not once had the other woman responded in kind.

Even though the way Kate looked at her and treated her seemed to imply it.

She sighed and let her thoughts slowly drift into sleep, for now it was enough. For now.

X

X

* * *

><p><strong>A. N:<strong>

**Here it is. My first official lemon. I have written a few, but never published them anywhere until now.**

**Hope the lemony parts were not that bad.**

**X**

**I do my best to edit these stories, but you know, fanfiction doesn't give me much to work with.**

**X**

**And please review. My last few stories had their readers, but got no reviews so far, that is so dissatisfying.**

**The reviews and favourite author/story alerts are what keeps us writing.**

**I mean, I could spend my time solely working in my own worlds and forget about fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's ramblings:**

**Not much to say, just read and review. Please!**

**I get so few reviews, even though my stories get read.**

**But it's awfully hard to motivate yourself to write fanfics withouth any encouragement, even if it's only constructive criticism**

**As always speech is indicated by ""**

_**Direct thoughts are indicated by "" and are in cursive**_

**X**

_**Disclaimer: Brick walls do hurt, when you run full speed at them and I own no DC characters, DC does and I'm not even implying I do.**_

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Chapter II**

**X**

**Keeping your "hat!"**

**X**

**X**

A week had passed. A week of using every opportunity, every available moment to make love.

Considering that, this had to be the most fulfilling relationship Bette ever had. The only thing that bothered her was that not once so far Kate had answered in kind, when Bette had professed her love for her.

Apart from that, Kate was an attentive and imaginative lover and an even better friend.

On the business side of things, the whole week had been a fruitless search for the Mad Hatter and his goons.

It had already become quite frustrating. Tetch was using a very good version of his usual gear and so far, no victim had shown even the slightest unusual behaviour, up to the point when they had committed the crime the Hatter was controlling them for.

It was already dark, when Bette awoke after an afternoon of frantic lovemaking. The bed beside her was empty.

Yawning and stretching she made her way out of the off partitioned "bedroom" and to the bathroom.

Seeing no sign of the redhead, Bette concluded that Kate was not in the loft at all.

After a quick shower, she made her way to the kitchen area to grab a glass of OJ. There, her eyes fell onto a small post-it, with a message from her partner.

"Got a possible lead to Tetch. It's probably nothing, but I'm checking it out anyway.

Decided to let you sleep, because you looked so "worn-out." Love Kate."

_"Worn-out, huh? That's nice. She's gonna pay for that."_ She thought to herself.

Next, she returned to the bedroom to slip into some clothes. Just shorts and a tee, since she figured, she would have to change into her Flamebird uniform soon anyway.

She walked from the bedroom to the computer table and checked if there was any clue to Kate's whereabouts, but if the clue had come via electronically means, Bette was not able to find it.

She grabbed her communicator from her utility belt and floundered herself on the couch. Her hand wandered over the spot where her fingers had torn into the fabric and she smiled.

X

Shaking her head, she tried to raise Kate with the comm., but to no effect.

"She probably is stalking out some hideout and can't answer." The blonde girl assured herself.

Collecting her uniform from the bedroom, she started to get into it.

Bette closed her belt and walked over to a mirror, to check her reflection.

"Not bad, Flamebird. Not bad at all." She told the person in the mirror, clad in red leather and a short yellow cape, before she put on her mask.

**X**

**X**

Bette stopped the bike and swore in frustration.

She had been looking for Batwoman for almost 8 hours now. Yet she had found no trace of Kate at all

No one had seen her, no one had heard about her.

Yes, Kate valued her independence and yes, she was not used to a partner yet, but still she would have called in by now.

This meant something unexpected had happened.

_"Damnit, why can't I find her? I'm so useless, always so useless!"_

She thought to herself.

_"Why can I never get anything connected with this right? Maybe Dick **was** right about me after all."_

She interrupted herself.

"_No he wasn't! He's just an asshole. He has talked to me, what, like five or six times over the years? And he thinks he knows shit about me? Fuck him and his high and mighty attitude. Fuck him!"_

Yes! That felt better.

"_I'm gonna make this hero-thing work. I'm gonna make this partnership, this relationship work… But first of all, I'm gonna find Kate!" _

And, as an afterthought.

"_And fuck Dick Grayson and his condemning ass."_

Yes, sometimes swearing really helped.

She let her head drop behind the windshield and rested it on the cold metal of the bike.

A possibility was to contact Kate's father, but the bond between Kate and him was still strained.

Moreover, her uncle didn't take to well, to the fact that his daughter and his wife's niece had a sexual relationship.

She worked her brain hard, to find any more options.

X

Just when she wanted to start the machine again, her comm. sounded.

"Ka… I mean Batwoman. Are you okay? Hello?"

An unknown female voice answered.

"Hi Flamebird. Calm down! I need you to listen to me. I'm a friend of Dick and I work with Batman. Okay?"

Bette nodded, then remembered that of course the woman couldn't see her.

"Y-yes. Yes, but what do you want? I'm somewhat busy, right now, you know?"

She heard a quiet chuckle and already started to resent the woman. Was everyone Grayson knew as judgemental as he was?

"I know Bette. That's actually, why I contacted you. I know where Batwoman is."

"How do you know my name…? Wait! Did you just say you know where she is? Tell me! Tell me right now or I swear I will kick your…"

"No need for that tone, Flamebird, if that is better. Of course, I'll tell you. Okay… She was seen breaking into a Wayne tech facility, stealing a new type of microprocessor unit. And she was unusually brutal in taking out the guards."

Bette did not say anything; she was too baffled to.

"Batman knows you two have been after the Mad Hatter for almost two weeks, so he thinks she's probably under Tetch's control.

At this moment, she is trying to get into a secure Wayne tech storage and it should occupy her long enough for you to get to her.

I just don't know if you're up to it. It might be too much for you. You could just wait until Batman finds the time to stop her."

Bette was seething. Did nobody ever take her serious? No matter how much effort she put into this? Well, somebody did. Kate did.

"Never mind the Batman. I'm sure I can handle it! Just give me her location, please."

X

X

Bette quietly sneaked up to the next door. Since this was almost the last storage room, the chances that Kate was in there were big.

As silent as possible she typed in the code Oracle, as the voice had told her to call her, had provided.

The door slid open and the blonde glanced carefully inside.

It was a fairly big room, with raw concrete walls and it was almost empty, with just a couple of shelves located in one side of it.

Bette gasped, when she saw Kate in her black and red Batwoman costume, kneeling in front of a small metal box, she had obviously already taken from the shelves.

Quietly she sneaked into the room and it was not until she was just a few meters away, that Batwoman noticed her and turned to face her partner.

"B-Batwoman? Are you okay? Did the Hatter really get you?"

Kate gracefully stood up and stared at the red and yellow clad heroine.

Her voice was almost emotionless.

"You better leave Bette; he doesn't give me a choice, but to take out any opposition without restraint."

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

The Batwoman took one tentative step towards her lover. Her voice sounded strained when she answered.

"I told you, I have no choice. You don't know what I did to some of the guards."

"I do, I've found them and did first aid, before I called an ambulance. Good for the both of us, that they rushed you at the front door.

That should give us a few minutes, until the police gets in here.

But you wouldn't attack **me**. Not someone who l**oves** you."

Kate stepped closer, her every move a threat."

"If you don't get out now, I will. Please let the police try to take me out."

Bette shook her head, denying the possibility.

"No way! They could hurt you. They may even shoot you."

The Batwoman was standing in front of her now, visibly shaking as she pressed out.

"Bette, darling. Last chance. I d-don't… I can't fight it anymore."

Flamebird simply shook her head again. She was getting a bit scared now, but she just could not believe it that Kate could actually hurt her.

Then she noticed a burning rage in her girlfriend's bright blue eyes.

Could it be that Kate did not feel as strong for her, as she did for Kate?

She had not even once told her that she loved her. Not once.

The next moment the palm of Kate's right hand tried to connect with her throat and Bette just so managed to sidestep the blow.

The next one did connect though. A fist drove into her face and she could feel her left eye swelling almost shut, even under the protective leather of her face mask.

She stumbled and jumped a few steps back.

Kate followed her and aimed a kick at her waist, which Bette managed to block. Quickly the blonde woman turned her body into her friend and then pivoted around herself once more, dropping into a crouch kicking Kate's feet out from under her.

The Batwoman managed to cartwheel forward, and land on hands and feet, but when she tried to stand up again, Flamebird tackled her.

Bette was surprised that she actually managed to pin Kate to the ground. Now, if only she could find the control tech soon enough to stop her love from seriously kicking her butt.

No such luck, she could not find it and Kate did not give her anymore time. Both her knees rammed into Bette's back, throwing her forward and off her opponent and knocking the air out of her lungs.

While she lifted herself to her feet, she could not suppress a moan. Her back felt like it was on fire.

In addition, of course the Batwoman was already on her way to deliver pain again.

Bette sighed and steeled herself for what was to come.

Somehow, she had the feeling it would hurt a lot, until she managed to stop Kate. If she managed to stop Kate.

X

X

The fight had begun in earnest now, as Kate started to let loose an overpowering number of kicks and blows, against Flamebird's defences.

The problem was that Batwoman, in the Mad Hatter's thrall, fought with full power, without restraint, each attack aiming to hurt and disable her opponent, while Bette only tried to avoid her lover's attacks and find a way to break her free of the mind control.

The few hits she could land, were only half-hearted attempts, as she simply couldn't think of a way to stop her hypnotized girlfriend's rampage.

She could not bring herself to really try to hurt Kate and her fighting skills were not good enough, to give her any chance to take the red-haired woman out of the fight without doing so.

And she couldn't find this damned control device.

_"Fuck! It has to be somewhere on her head, it always is." _

X

Pretty soon, the imbalance in abilities led to Bette being hit with devastating force again and again.

Already her left arm had gone limp, her corresponding eye was now totally shut, and it seemed to her, that her whole body was one giant bruise.

She could have run, but that would have meant leaving her love in the hands of a lunatic. Besides, she was not even sure she could still manage an escape.

X

Then her entranced partner landed a powerful kick, almost straight on Bette's solar plexus.

It sent the blonde girl meters away through the air, against the shelves behind her. Both her ribcage and her head collided with the metal construction and Bette was sure, that at least one of her ribs broke under the pressure.

She attempted to get on her feet again, but all she managed was to get on her knees, supporting herself with her arms on the ground.

Each breath send a sharp pain through her chest, making her wince, while she panted heavily.

She coughed and was shocked when she spat out a fair amount of blood.

Glancing over to her hypnotized opponent, she saw that the Batwoman was advancing towards her, with slow and menacing steps.

X

Bette tried to connect her eyes with Kate's steel blue orbs, but found it hard to keep her focus.

"Pl-Please Batwoman, stop hurting me. I don't…"

Before she could finish her desperate plea, Kate grabbed her lover's blonde hair with her left hand and pulled her up, so that the red clad heroine once again stood on her weakened legs.

One moment Bette allowed herself to hope that Kate only tried to help her, albeit unnecessarily rough, but then the red-haired woman smashed her right fist twice into Flamebird's face.

The next moment Kate was breaking her nose and splitting her lips under the force of the blow, so that a gush of blood erupted from the normally so beautiful features of her sidekick.

Batwoman followed her blows with a knee into Bette's stomach.

Then she grabbed the blonde's costume with both hands, yanking her lover off her feet.

She whirled around herself once and let go of her opponent, hurling her across the room, into a wall.

X

This time Bette did not even try to get up again, she just lay there concentrating on staying conscious and breathe regularly through the pain.

Still, she just could not keep the sobs and painful sighs inside.

She knew that Kate was not in control of her own body and mind, yet it hurt almost as much as the physical pain, that the woman she loved was the one responsible for her agony.

X

Her unsteady vision revealed two legs walking toward her, clad in dark spandex and red boots.

Now Bette struggled, without success to stand up, just to be met with a kick.

It hit her body from below, lifting her up a few centimetres_ (Yeah, fuck inches! I'm from continental Europe and we fucking love the metric system!)_and knocking the breath out of her again.

The first kick was followed by another, this time it hit her chest and at least one more rib cracked under the strain.

She was catapulted against the wall once more, succeeding in even more damage to her ribs.

X

The blonde girl drew a ragged breath; more blood was dripping from her broken lips mingling with tears of pain and frustration.

Gathering her strength, she managed to roll over on her back; she needed to check why the beating had stopped for now.

X

The dark-clad, hypnotized heroine gazed down on her, an expression in her face, mixing malicious glee with curiosity.

All thoughts of overcoming her mentor had long passed, in fact Flamebird very much feared for her life by now.

She was still coughing up blood, and at least three of her ribs were cracked or broken.

It was pretty obvious, that there was some damage to her inner organs, hence the blood.

"_Please, please! Let her stop. I don't t want to die! Not just now."_

Were the blonde's desperate thoughts.

Yet the respite did not last long, already the Batwoman leaned forward, to get a hold of her sidekick again.

Seeing this, Bette frantically pushed herself away with all her working limps along the wall, until her back pressed into one of the room's corners.

X

Slowly and calculated, the entranced Kate Kane walked over to her crime-fighting partner and lover.

Bette knew it was not worthy of a hero, but could not help shaking from fear.

"_Dear god, my girlfriend is going to kill me. She really is. If she continues like this, I won't last more than one or two minutes."_

She pulled her knees up to her chest, curled up into a ball, trying to shield her head with her one working arm.

There was absolutely no strength left in her to fight back.

X

Batwoman's lithe, costumed body loomed threatening over her lover's broken form.

The blonde girl could not keep from crying anymore, through her swollen eyes, she gazed up to her love and decided to try to reach her one last time.

"Kate! Please Kate! You're killing me. Please don't kill me. Please! Not now that I've just…"

The blonde girl was struggling for words.

Kate's gaze revealed, for the first time since Flamebird had found her enthralled mentor, an expression of…uncertainty? instead of the cold, emotionless resolve.

The next words came deep from Bette's heart. She wanted her lover at least to hear it once more, before it was over.

"I don't want to die, Kate. Not now. Not when I just found you.

I love you, Kate. I love you!"

X

Kate Kane remained motionless; the doubt in her face seemed to get deeper.

Then something like a metallic flash seemed to ripple across her blue eyes as terror suddenly filled them.

"Bette, Oh, my goddess (_bad pun, I know)_!"

She dropped to her knees besides her lover, cradling her bruised and beaten body to her.

"Bette! Bette, I'm so sorry!"

The normally so reserved woman started to cry.

"What have I done to you? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

X

Her gloved right hand gently caressed Bette's swollen face, her left arm clutching the woman to her.

She buried her own face, in Bette's blonde mane, inhaling its honey like smell

She started to run her hands tenderly through her friend's hair.

Bette gazed up to her out of her almost fully closed eyes, warm blue meeting sad blue orbs.

"S'not… not your fault. You… Were… Controlled."

Her words were almost unintelligible, due to her swollen and bruised lips and face.

Kate continued to cry.

"That doesn't matter, Bette. I should've shaken it off earlier. I shouldn't even let an idiot like Tetch get me at all.

Look what I did to you. I almost killed you."

Bette's swollen lips formed into something almost resembling a smile, even though she flinched for a moment, when the muscle movement put pressure on some of her bruises.

"Didn't… Kill… Me. Wasn't you. You stopped. Saved me.

L-love ya."

Kate's crying intensified.

"You stupid girl. I didn't save you; you saved me. You brought me back."

She softly kissed Bette's forehead, then rested her own against it.

"I love you, Bette. I love you so much. I should've said it earlier, but I was afraid to admit it. After all I've lost already, I was afraid.

I couldn't stand losing you as well, that's why I tried to tell myself it was just sex and friendship."

Hearing this, the blonde-haired woman's right arm slowly rose, until she was able to hold Kate's chin gently. Then she pulled the younger woman's face closer to her. This was what she had waited for, she felt happy even through the incredible pain.

"Then. Kiss. Me. Please."

Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Bette slowly intensified it, ignoring the pain, to taste her lover's lips just a little bit more.

She moaned softly into Kate's mouth, equally from pleasure and pain.

X

After too short, a time Kate regretfully broke the kiss and carefully lifted the hurt woman of the ground.

She carried the blonde in both arms like a newlywed groom his bride.

"I'll take you to a Doctor the Batman mentioned; hopefully she'll be able to help you, at least until we know if you need to be hospitalized.

And until we can think of a story to tell the staff there.

Something like "your girlfriend abuses you" or such."

Bette chuckled lightly and rested her head on the redhead's shoulder.

She felt her weakened body give in and slowly it grew dark around her.

X

When Bette opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling above her.

She looked around, the colours white and (a really ugly) green dominated the room.

"My detective skills tell me I'm in a hospital."

She told herself and giggled, then thought.

"_Uh oh! Laughing about my own pathetic attempts at humour, that's gotta be a bad sign."_

Only then, it came to her attention that a lot of her body seemed to be wrapped in bandages or covered in band-aids.

Her chest and parts of her head were bandaged, her left arm was in a cast from the hand, including two fingers, up to the middle of her upper arm and judging by her restricted field of vision her left eye was covered as well.

Thankfully, she did not feel much pain, more a general numbness of mind and body.

X

X

She noticed two hands enclosing her right hand, and the beautiful, pale redhead, sitting slumped over on a chair, snoring lightly, but still holding onto Bette's hand.

As if she felt the blonde looking at her, Kate slowly opened her eyes.

Bette squeezed the younger woman's hand.

"Hi."

Kate stood up yawning and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriends lips gently.

"Hi yourself, love. How do you feel?"

Bette contemplated the question for a moment, before she answered.

"Still tired. Not much pain though. Weak. A bit whiny. I demand more kisses."

The pale redhead complied with pleasure.

"So what's my status, gorgeous? When can I get out of here?"

Kate smiled at her lover.

"Not so fast, hon'. You have to stay here for at least three more days, then I can take you home with me.

But you have to stay in bed for about seven till ten days, so that your broken ribs can stabilize enough…"

She caressed Bette's right cheek, which thankfully was not all bandaged up. Guilt gleamed in her beautiful eyes.

"I really did a number on you. If I had continued for only one or two minutes, I'd have killed or crippled you."

Bette replied angrily.

"Stop it! You blockhead! If it was the other way around, if I'd hurt you, while under a villain's control, would you hold me responsible?"

"Of course not! But wouldn't you blame yourself as well?"

The blonde girl sighed and caressed the hand that was still holding hers, with her thumb.

"Maybe, but Kate, I want you to stop it.

I don't want you beating yourself up over this any longer.

Not when I'm so happy that you told me you love me.

Plus, as far as I know, the Hatter has even controlled Batman a few times."

The redhead sighed, looked into her love's gentle eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay, hon.' I'll try, but I can't promise it. I really hurt you and knowing that feels terrible."

Bette smiled, careful not to put strain on any of her facial wounds.

"You'll just have to make it up to me, to ease your conscience, then."

Kate smiled back at her lover, full of warmth.

"Okay, I'll do that. You just tell me what I have to do."

"Well, for starters… I feel really lonely in this bed and wouldn't mind some company."

Kate was not so thrilled about this.

"Won't I hurt you?"

"Uh-Uh! Just be careful."

The blonde answered and pouted.

"I really want to be in your arms, please Kate."

She begged in such a cute voice and with real longing in her eye that Kate could not resist anymore.

Carefully she sat on the bed to Kate's right, so that she didn't disturb her broken left arm.

The redhead rested her back against the headpiece and gently pulled her lover into her arms, so that Bette could rest her head against her shoulder.

The blonde sighed contend and closed her eyes.

"Feels nice. I'm sorry but I think I'll fall asleep pretty soon."

She looked up to her girlfriend.

"Please stay like this, if it's not too uncomfortable.

I never had as many injuries before and would feel better if I could sleep in your arms."

Kate noted and gently kissed her forehead over the bandages.

"No problem. I'll stay and wake you when Dr. Tompkins comes to check on you."

She watched as her love slowly drifted into sleep.

_"It's true, Bette. I really do love you. That's why I'm not sure I can let you be my sidekick. _

_Not as long as I am not sure that you'll be able to survive it." _

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**A. N:**

**So, that was my first official lemon. Even if there wasn't any lemon in this chapter, but at least there was waff.**

**Again, I hope the lemon parts were not that bad and the story not that boring.**

**I just hope that Kate and Bette really partner up in the new Batwoman series.**

**If not, maybe I'll continue this story sometime, when I come up with any good idea.**

**X**

**I do my best to edit these stories: but you know... fanfiction doesn't give me much to work with.**

**X**

**One last thing, please do review. My last few stories had their readers, but got no reviews so far, that is so dissatisfying.**

**The reviews and favourite author/story alerts are what keeps us writing.**

**I know I'm repeating myself here, but I'd really appreciate reviews.**


End file.
